La no confianza
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Durante el día te ignora bajo la excusa de que debe reunirse con sus concejales de guerra para decidir los próximos movimientos en la colonia de Yu Dao y por las noches te evita alegando que ha sido una jornada demasiado agotadora y que debe descansar. Zuko no confía en ti.


**La no confianza**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Propiedad:** Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

**Línea Argumental: **_"La Promesa, parte I"._

**Pareja protagonista:** Zuko & Mai.

* * *

Zuko no confía en ti.

Durante el día te ignora bajo la excusa de que debe reunirse con sus concejales de guerra para decidir los próximos movimientos en la colonia de Yu Dao y por las noches te evita alegando que ha sido una jornada demasiado agotadora y que debe descansar. Hace varias noches que él no duerme, aún a través de las gruesas paredes puedes escuchar sus gemidos de horror cuando se encuentra ante una nueva pesadilla.

Cuando quieres buscar un instante a solas con él, siempre dice que cualquier cosa que quieras decidirle; puedes hacerlo delante de sus soldados que son de máxima confianza. No es que tú dudes de la lealtad de sus soldados, después de haber asumido el trono Zuko se deshizo de aquellos que podían seguir siendo leales a Ozai, pero no necesitas que nadie sea testigo de la conversación que quieres mantener con él.

Cada vez lo sientes más lejano.

Su comportamiento esquivo te recuerda a los días anteriores al eclipse y tú comienzas a sentirte como aquella vez que tuviste su carta de despedida entre tus manos. Los besos pasionales que solían compartir se han convertido en saludos llenos de cortesía desganada. Es en esos instantes donde sientes la rabia arremolinándose en tu interior y tan pronto como aparece; desaparece.

Tus pensamientos intentan refugiarse en la excusa que las obligaciones del trono han comenzado a pesar sobre sus hombros pero ni siquiera con eso puedes justificar el hecho que Zuko no confíe en ti. Cuando la guerra terminó al fin, pensaste que pasarían más tiempo juntos y que le confiarían sus disgustos, preocupaciones y miedos al otro. Pero al parecer te has equivocado nuevamente, a Zuko le gusta ser amante y esclavo de sus secretos.

Eso no justifica la no confianza.

Tres soldados son los encargados de custodiar las puertas de la habitación de Zuko y tú te mueves como una serpiente sigilosa para esquivarlos. Tres dardos son lanzados con maestría y ninguno de los soldados tiene tiempo a esquivarlos. Los cuerpos caen tumbados, provocando un golpe seco en el mármol que retumba por las paredes.

Entras en la habitación iluminada por el tenue resplandor de las velas y al sentir una presencia ajena en la estancia, Zuko se incorpora bruscamente y al darse cuenta que se trata de ti, vuelve a recostarse en la cama. Lanza un suspiro y se masajea las sienes. Sus ojos están delineados por la sombra de todas las noches que ha pasado en vela, sumido en sus alucinaciones.

— ¿Cómo pudiste evadir a mis soldados?

—Tus soldados son un trío de incompetentes, con menos reflejos que un cangrejo tortuga —intentas esbozar una sonrisa y acercarte a su cama pero él nuevamente se muestra esquivo—. Necesito que mantengamos una conversación.

— ¿A medianoche? —pregunta—. ¿No podías esperar a que amaneciera?

Internamente quieres decirle que no puedes esperar, ya que has esperado mucho tiempo por él.

Lo has esperado desde que tienes memoria. Tus mejillas se volvían del color de las rosas cuando eran pequeños y lo observabas pasar acompañado de su madre por los corredores del palacio, una parte de ti no volvió a ser la misma cuando lo desterraron a buscar al nuevo Avatar y luego él partió a unirse a su equipo rompiendo tu corazón en el proceso. Y ahora que pueden ser felices que la oportunidad está al alcance de sus manos, Zuko sigue siendo esclavo de sus secretos, de algo que lo aleja cada vez más de ti.

—Ya no quiero esperar más —dices, las palabras comienzan a atorarse en tu garganta. Hay tantas cosas que quieres decirle y no sabes por dónde empezar—. La guerra ha terminado, una era de paz ha comenzado y aún así, me ignoras y me esquivas como si yo fuera parte de la decoración lúgubre del palacio. Soy tu novia, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No seas tonta, Mai. ¿Cómo no voy a recordar que eres mi novia? —responde, sus hombros se encogen—. La cuestión en Yu Dao requiere de mi mayor atención, tengo muchas preocupaciones en mente y además no puedo descuidar mis otras responsabilidades para con la Nación del Fuego.

—Si tan solo pudieras confiarme esas preocupaciones, yo podría ayudarte —alegas y tu ceño se frunce ligeramente—. Si tan solo pudieras confiar en mí, yo podría escucharte y te apoyaría sin importar la decisión que tomarás. Pero ese es tu problema Zuko, tú no quieres dejar que nadie ayude. Es como si te sintieras débil por ello.

La gota que ha derramado el vaso.

— ¿Y si me sintiera así? —pregunta de forma retórica—. ¡Tú no sabes lo que seguir siendo prisionero aún cuando eres libre! ¡No tienes idea de lo que es despertar todas las noches porque tienes el presentimiento de que alguien quiere asesinarte mientras duermes! ¡Todas las noches lo escucho hablando en mis sueños y me ordena que tengo que ser como él!

Entonces comprendes todo.

El mayor temor de Zuko es no poder soportar las responsabilidades que el trono de la Nación del Fuego conlleva y termina actuando como su padre. Teme de no poder seguir llevando a cabo la era de paz que con el Avatar han iniciado, teme acabar con el equilibrio tal como su padre lo hizo.

Te acercas a él y te sientas a su lado. Zuko tiene las manos aferradas a la cama como si fueran el único escudo que pueden defenderlo de sus pesadillas, de sus temores, de sus demonios. Sujetas una de sus manos entre las tuyas y sientes el calor de su piel con la tuya.

Extrañas tenerlo así de cerca.

—Tú nunca vas a parecerte a tu padre —le dices con seguridad y las yemas de tus dedos recorren sus pómulos—. ¿Entiendes? ¡Nunca vas a parecerte a él! Porque eres muy diferente, eres más bueno de lo que él jamás podrá ser y te preocupas por el bienestar de tu nación.

— ¿Y de qué me sirve preocuparme por el bienestar de mi nación, cuando mi padre está pudriéndose en una celda y mi única hermana está encerrada en un manicomio enloqueciendo cada día un poco más? No soy capaz de tratar con dignidad a mi propia familia, ni siquiera a ti Mai.

Te muerdes el labio inferior con fuerza. Quieres decirle que si Ozai se encontrará en su lugar, no hubiera sido tan misericordioso de permitirles aún vivir pero luchas porque dichas palabras no escapen de tu garganta.

—Tu familia no representa un peligro para ti, tampoco para la nación —alegas—. Como tú has dicho, Ozai está pudriéndose en una celda en lo más oscuro de una prisión y ya no cuenta con sus poderes para el fuego y Azula permanece en un manicomio con una camisa de fuerza todo el tiempo. Ninguno tiene posibilidad de escapar.

—Aún así, no puedo evitar que de cierta forma ellos sigan presente en mí. Cada vez que debo tomar una decisión me hago esta pregunta: ¿Qué hubiera hecho mi padre si se encontrará en esta posición? ¿Y qué hubiera hecho Azula? —explica, su rostro luce agotado—. Continuamente me encuentro comparándome con ellos. Existen ocasiones donde siento el impulso de dirigirme a la prisión donde mi padre se encuentra y pedirle su consejo.

—Lo estás haciendo más que bien —le acaricias la cicatriz, debajo del ojo—. ¿Te has visto en un espejo?

Él sonríe.

—Debo lucir fatal —su voz suena más relajada—. No he podido dormir bien en las últimas noches.

—No me extraña, tus soldados son unos incompetentes —dices y Zuko comporte tu pensamiento—. Cuando amanezca, enviaré un halcón a unas amigas.

Estás más que segura que las guerras Kyoshi no se negarán a trasladarse a la capital y custodiar las espaldas de Zuko. Sabes que tu novio no necesita dicha protección, pero la presencia de ellas tal vez le de la seguridad que tú no eres capaz de darle cuando el sol se oculta detrás de los volcanes.

— ¿Me podrás perdonar una vez más?

—Te he perdonado tantas veces Zuko. Una vez más no hará ninguna diferencia alguna —sus labios se unen en un beso lento y anhelado. Sus labios tienen el mismo sabor que por un momento creíste que no volverías a probar—. Después de todo, terminaste hablándome más esta noche que en los últimos meses.

Zuko se sonroja ya que se siente avergonzado por su comportamiento.

—En este afán de estarme continuamente comparando con mi padre, me he olvidado de lo que realmente me importa —él se inclina nuevamente en tu dirección y te besa. Su mano recorre tu muslo y la piel comienza a cosquillearte—. Tú me importas mucho como para perderte, Mai.

—Quiero que confíes en mí.

Le golpeas levemente en el hombro y te dejas caer rendida en sus brazos.

—Lo haré —te promete y sus labios rozan el lóbulo de tu oreja—. Cuando arreglemos el conflicto en Yu Dao, nos iremos por una temporada de vacaciones a la Isla Ember. ¿Qué te parece?

Tus mejillas se vuelven rosadas al recordar tu estadía en aquella isla y algo dentro de tu ser se remueve al recordar lo que Zuko y tú hicieron frente a la luz de la luna con el sonido de las olas de la playa de fondo.

—Me gusta esa idea —admites.

Tu mente comienza a divagar en un lugar lejano y tu cuerpo se estremece cuando sientes la mano de Zuko acariciando tu muslo.


End file.
